The Sex Alien
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: Torchwood is searching and trying to stop an alien in a woman's body who kills people with sex. But a man in a bow tie and a woman in heels is doing the same. Based off the Torchwood episode, "Day One." I thought to myself when I saw the episode, "This TV show is good, but it's so human like."
1. Chapter 1

**The Sex Alien**

**_Hi readers so I started watching Torchwood because I finished Doctor Who. I just finished the second episode Day One and I wanted to make a crossover for Doctor Who and Torchwood for that episode. I made up my own name for the race of the alien in this episode and I made up the planet it came from._**

**Chapter 1**

_In the TARDIS of the 11th Doctor..._

"Alright!" the Doctor pulled a lever.

River looked at the screen for where they were-or should she say when they were, saying confused, "Cardiff 2007?"

"Yep!"

"Sweetie this is quite boring."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said to his beloved wife, "Look, River, I let you leave Stormcage with me for a date, not some adventure that involves Daleks or something."

"Well something that involves danger is actually fun."

"I can send you back to Stormcage if you want."

River sighed, "Fine."

"Oh and leave the hallucination lipstick." he added.

She grunted.

He continued, "It's a date not an adventure."

Or was it?

* * *

River hooked elbows with her husband as they strolled down the bustling streets of Cardiff. The sun was just perfect without much heat and the city was lively and healthy. The Doctor smiled. It was nice, a day like this with his wife. Nothing could go wrong. But then he spoke to soon when he saw a billboard with a newspaper on it. Title:

Man at Club Suddenly Disappears After Having Sex with a Woman

River looked at it with him and smiled, "Now this is an adventure."

* * *

_At the club..._

Gwen looked at the screen, watching the man turn to dust once he reached his climax with the girl. She wasn't shocked, in fact seeing this when you work with an immortal guy like Jack Harkness isn't supposed to surprise you. She still felt guilty for letting that alien go.

"So what now?" she asked Jack.

Toshiko said, "Well we do need to take the dust back and do some research."

"And we're going to have to find the girl," Owen added.

"With?" Gwen asked.

"Torchwood has data files of all the people in the world."

Gwen was shocked, "You guys can't have that, it's illegal!"

Jack said, "You know you should use the word 'we' instead of 'you.'"

Owen sighed, "Alright we should get going."

They left and headed back to their place. And before they disappeared Jack saw a funny man in a bow tie and a woman going inside the club. He shrugged and then left.

* * *

Doctor curiously examines the clip of the incident in the bathroom. They found the location of the club and went to go check it out. He's seen an alien done that before. Boy does it disgust him. The human boy had turned to dust when he was about to climax which means that the girl took his energy at the highest point during sex. He knew what alien it was. But he didn't remember the name.

River said beside him, "Well what is it?"

"The girl is not the alien."

"What?"

"The girl is just a vessel for the alien inside her."

"Well what is the alien called?"

"I don't know the name, but I know what it is."

"Which is?"

"It's an alien that takes energy when it reaches it's highest level of sex, which means during orgasm. By then a person is filled with energy but she takes all of it away from them before the energy is gone."

"So it takes all the energy when it reaches the victims climax. Thus killing him."

He nodded, looking at the manager of the cub, "Do you know if the woman left anything behind in the bathroom that we can use to find her?"

"Yes! She left lipstick!" the manager said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick of red, giving it to the Doctor.

The manager said, "Are you part of the previous group that came here to investigate?"

The Doctor gave him a look, "No, why? Did someone come before me?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"They kept themselves a secret, so I don't know."

The Doctor nods smiling and shaking the manager's hand, "Thank you."

He grabs his wife's hand, "C'mon River, we gotta go."

* * *

_Back at Cardiff Torchwood..._

"Tosh, found her?"

"Yeah."

Jack comes to the computer with the genius Asian, looking at the coordinates. He sees that red dot flashing like Christmas lights, indicating the location of the woman who turned the man into dust, Carys Fletcher.

"Not very far," she adds.

Jack claps his hands and says, "Alright! Gang Suit up!"

* * *

_Back in the TARDIS..._

"Well?" River said impatiently.

Doctor waited for the results, "Hold on, still working."

River moaned annoyingly.

Doctor rolled his eyes. He did a DNA scan of the lipstick so he could the matching DNA's location and track the girl down. But for some reason it was taking a while. And River easily loses her patience.

"How long is this gonna take?"

"I don't know! It varies on how much DNA is in the item! Maybe the girl barely used her lipstick and that's way the TARDIS is taking a while!"

Suddenly the screen showed a map, zooming in on a location. River came closer to look, and saw the green dot with an address next to it.

The Doctor did some typing and said, "Now let's find the residents."

The lost of residents came up and the first one was the girl at the club bathroom.

They opened her profile.

_Carys Fletcher_

_Age: 19_

_Date of Birth: November 13, 1987_

_Origin: Cardiff_

etc.

"Poor girl," River murmured, "being used as a host like that."

Doctor shuts the screen down and says, "We gotta find her."

* * *

Jack kicks the door down and sees Carys about to ride a postman. Tosh comes from behind her and hold her gun up. Gwen backed Jack up while Owen backed Tosh.

"Get out!" Jack tells the postman.

He does, scrambling out the door trying to put his pants up, but then another door in the room opens, revealing the same man and woman who went into the club after they left it.

* * *

The Doctor soniced the back door and turned the knob quickly, with River following him. They made their way in unfamiliar household and the Doctor just randomly opens a door, unexpectedly getting more than just Carys. He also found Jack Harkness.

* * *

"Jack!" The Doctor says shocked.

Jack gives him a look. Who was this guy?! And oh my fucking god he knows his name!

"Umm-"

"Oh my god how many years has it been, my good friend," the Doctor says shaking his hand endlessly. The rest of them looked at the two of them curiously. As Carys was about to escape, Owen puts handcuffs on her.

The Doctor kissed each of Jack's cheek, "My! You haven't changed! You still got the coat! And oh! Look the sonic gun! Oh I missed you, Jack Harkness!"

Doctor was about to hug him but Jack backed away, making the Doctor a little upset.

Jack started, "Umm...I appreciate all the compliments, but who are you?"

"What-I'm the Doctor!"

"Yeah, no, the Doctor has short spikey hair and a coat. You've got a bow tie and long hair. And besides the way you're acting isn't like him-"

The Doctor face palmed and cut him off, "Uggh! We're not meeting in the right order! How does this happen?! I mean I understand River, but how do I not meet you at the right time?!"

Jack gave a confused look, "Ummm..."

The Doctor sighed and said, "Jack, you and I aren't meeting in the right time order right now, so I know you but you don't know me-well you know the 10th Doctor-but I regenerated again, so this," the Doctor spins around, "is the next Doctor."

Jack says, "Okay prove it. What happened when the two of us met in 1941 in London?"

"The nanogenes that were in the hospital box you found were released and put on a boy with a gas mask, causing him to spread his injuries as he searched for his mother."

"Who was the mother?"

"Nancy."

"What happened during the war with the Daleks on Satellite 5?"

"You were exterminated by a Dalek but Rose brought you back to life, but also made you immortal."

Jack gave him a look, "Is that really how I can't die?"

The Doctor nods, "Any more questions?"

"Wait," Jack takes an X ray scanner out of his body, putting it in front of the man-he-didn't-believe-was-the-Doctor, and dropped his jaw. 2 hearts. He's the Doctor. Jack put away his x ray scanner in shock and looked at the 11th Doctor.

The Doctor says with a satisfied smile and putting his arms out, "Well? Hug?"

Jack smiles and pulls the two of them into a tight, long embrace. The others of Torchwood stared, confused of who this "Doctor" was and who was the woman with her. River watched, confused who the other man was.

They broke away an Jack said, "God, you never cease to make me believe you, Doctor!"

Doctor chuckled, "Haha! Well it's difficult when I always regenerate!"

The others cleared their throats. Jack and Doctor looked at them.

Jack said pointing towards Doctor, "Oh! Guys this is my friend, The Doctor!"

Jack points back at the rest of Torchwood, "Doctor, this is Gwen, Toshiko, and Owen. We're all in Torchwood."

The Doctor smiles, "Hi everyone! I'm the Doctor. Behind me is my wife River Song-"

"Wait! Wait! You're married?!" Jack asks.

"In the future."

"Oh!"

Gwen asks, "Sorry but Doctor Who?"

The Doctor says, "Nothing, just the Doctor!"

"Oh yeah I probably shouldn't say this but he's alien." Jack says.

Owen, Toshiko, and Gwen point their guns at the Doctor. The Doctors holds his arms up.

Jack adds, "Who saved the world like a lot of fucking times so put the damn guns down!"

They put the guns down.

"Thank you," Jack says.

Owen asked him, "What kind of alien are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Time Lord?"

"We study the laws of time and space and have the ability to travel through the time vortex aka I'm an alien time traveler from the planet Gallifray."

"So you can travel anywhere in time?"

"Yeah."

The others besides River were impressed. She rolled her eyes and huffed. Show off.

"Now I have a feeling you didn't come here because you knew I was here." Jack says knowingly.

"Nope! We were looking for Carys."

Tosh adds, "For?"

"Well we read the newspaper at the incident of the club and tracked her down so we could find the intention of the alien's plan and so on."

"We were as well, since you probably know already that we're Torchwood."

"Yeah actually in your future you tell my past self that you work in Torchwood and I get mad, but this is future me, so I'm not that surprised."

Jack shrugged. River chimes in, "Okay boys, I know you guys like this reunion and all but we have a job to do about an alien inside a girl's body that won't stop killing people."

"Right! Umm Jack can we come back to Torchwood to help you?"

"I was gonna ask the genius who knows more about aliens than I do the same thing."

Doctor smiled, "Genius, huh? I like it."

* * *

Gwen seals the door of Carys' cage. River and Tosh were using the computers to make analyzes for Carys body to find if there is any defects. Doctor and Jack were laughing and joking about what has happened lately. Owen was supposed to watch what Carys was doing from a camera they set up, but instead he was looking at a porn magazine. Everyone was doing something in the Torchwood basement.

Doctor said looking around amused, "Quite a nice place you got here."

Jack takes another sip of beer, "Yep, it took a while to construct."

"So I have to guess you used a perception field on the exit of the base didn't you."

Jack chuckled, "And I didn't even have to tell you to get you to realize it."

Owen looks at the screen of Carys' cage and finds Gwen going inside the prison to comfort a hurt Carys, but Carys was deceiving her actually so she pulled Gwen into a make out session. Owen whistled. This was good stuff. He put the porn magazine down. He propped his feet onto his desk and put his hands on the back of his head.

"Guys, come and see this."

The rest gathered around and the girls covered their mouths when they saw what happened. The Doctor looked worried and Jack whistled. Tosh ran back to her computer and looked at the analysis.

"She's being controlled. Someone go into the cell to stop her." Tosh says quickly.

The Doctor was about to go until River stopped him, "No, not you, not if that woman is going to shag my husband."

"Then you're not going if she's going to shag my wife," he says.

"I'll go," Jack says, running to the cells.

"Of course the flirtatious one goes," the Doctor jokes.

"I heard that!" Jack responds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They had stopped her, and the Doctor and River decided to both go talk to the alien inside Carys to see what was going on.

They approach the sealed door and the Doctor gently knocks on it.

Carys-or the alien currently taking over her body- jerks and looks at Doctor and River, "What do you want from me?"

"Answers, that's all." River says.

"I don't tell my plans to humans."

Doctor snaps, "We're not humans for your information. We may look like it, but we're not."

"Then what are you? Alien? Like me?"

"Exactly."

"Which planet?"

"Gallifray."

The alien within Carys laughs, "You think I'm an idiot? The Time Lords are gone! Why would I believe you?!"

"I'm the only one, just like you."

The alien looks shocked, stepping closer to the glass separating the two of them, saying, "How do you know that I'm the last of my race?"

"I had traveled in my spaceship to your planet years ago. I didn't find anymore of your race."

The alien looks down at the ground very upset. River asks her husband, "Doctor, you said you didn't know what she was."

"I did, but rule one, I lie."

"You idiot."

He smirks, "I love you too River."

River asks, "So what is she?"

"She's one of the race called the Lust. Explains a lot really. They're found on the planet Reprodica, not far from Gallifray."

The alien says, "My people died due to the low amount of energy from sex they needed, but I was a survivor. So I put myself in a meteor and set myself to Earth for energy."

The alien closes her eyes and licks her lips, "Sweet, hot orgasmic energy."

"So you think Earth is the only planet that has sex?" Doctor asks.

"Earth is the only planet that does it the most. These humans use it for the great feeling of sex. Fools. There's more behind it than pleasure."

"The energy."

"Exactly."

"But humans don't need extra energy so they don't take it from others."

"Which is why I take it."

Doctor argues, "But these people can't just die for you! They need to live!"

"And I don't?!"

"You know, maybe I wasn't very fond of your race, but I didn't say that you needed to die."

"But you implied these filthy Earthlings need to live, so that makes me die!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I bet you would let a Dalek live rather than me!"

"Don't you dare say that to me! Daleks are merciless and deserve to die! The only reason some are still alive is because they escape me!"

Doctor was wrong. He did give mercy to a Dalek. He let one of the Daleks in the Dalek Asylum live because she still had a human consciousness. Her name was Oswin Oswald.

"Than why are you telling me to stop?! I live off of that energy!"

"You Lust are all the same. Selfish."

"I prefer the term independent."

Doctor grunted. Too soft of a word.

"Why must you be here? There are thousands of other planets out there that can help you. Preferably Skaro."

The Lust tsked, "Like Daleks are any good with sex."

"But you use sex for your own selfish desires."

"Exactly. I need it."

The Doctor shook his head, telling River, "Go tell Jack to keep the prison on dead lock."

River nodded, leaving.

The Doctor turned toward the Lust, "I'm not letting anymore people die. I'm sorry but you're staying in here."

Jack yells from controls, "It's on dead lock!"

The Doctor left the prison chamber. He was going to make sure no one was dying. No one.

* * *

"Damn it! Fuck!" Jack said kicking one of the controls. The Lust escaped. She seduced Owen but thank god he didn't get turned to dust, but she damned escaped.

The Doctor crossed his arms and thought deeply.

Tosh said, "Calm down, Jack."

"Calm down when there's an alien out there screwing other men into killing them?! Good luck with that!"

"Hey, at least she didn't do anything to you. I got stripped naked," Owen said.

They all gave him and annoyed glance. Owen shrugged.

Doctor says his thoughts out loud, "This alien wants to live. Most likely she wants to live forever. She'll most likely release sex pheromones into a specific area where it can attract a lot of men..."

"Strip clubs?" Gwen suggests.

"Most likely."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to," the Doctor straightened his bow tie, "attract her. She knows that I'm a Time Lord with a lot of energy-time energy specifically-and she'll ditch the strip club and come after me-"

River snaps, "No! Bloody hell no! No way am I going to let you get killed like that!"

"River-"

"Doctor, not only am I going to get jealous that you're going to have sex with another woman but you will die! As long as the person she's having sex with is a living organism, she can kill you!"

"River! Listen to me!"

She was about to respond but held back so her husband could speak. Doctor continues, "Now, understand that I love you and you alone. Do not worry about me. I will be able to stop her. I know how to resist to Lust sex pheromones!"

"Doctor-"

"River please trust me!"

River bit her lip in thought, sighing, "Alright sweetie..."

Doctor smiled and kissed her deeply on the lips than said, "You know I love no woman more than you. God knows I do."

River smiled. Doctor clapped his hands together and said to everyone, "Now! Let's go catch a sex alien!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sex Alien Chapter 3**

(Third POV)

The Doctor walked into the strip club, putting his psychic paper back in his pocket after showing it to the guards at the club gate. The music mixed in with all the voices of other males. The men were either drunk of tossing dollar bills at strippers. The Doctor seemed unaware of the noise because he spotted Carys facing her back toward him, in the sluttiest uniform he had ever seen. Though he did wish River could wear the same outfit. She was looking around for the right man, unaware of the Time Lord's presence. The Doctor smirked walked up to her while being very quiet and tapped her on the shoulder. The Lust turned around in a jerk and gave wide eyes.

"Hello there, Lust." The Doctor greeted.

The Lust made a beeline for the exit. The Doctor followed her, bumping into many workers and customers along the way. Carys fled out the door into a nearby alley with the Doctor following her. The alley led to a dead end, causing the Lust to halt. She turned around and saw the Doctor, standing there glaring with intimidation at her.

"What?" the Lust huffed breathlessly after running, "You gonna take me back to my cage?"

"No," the Doctor walked closer to her, "in fact I'm giving you another chance to leave this planet."

"Why do you want me to die so bad, Time Lord?!"

"I didn't say that! You'll find another planet that has a species that deserves to die somehow! Just not this planet please?!"

She glares at the Doctor furiously but then and evil smile spread across her face, "Sure, I'll leave."

"Oh thank y-"

"Under one condition."

Doctor knew what she wanted, "You want to take my time energy don't you?"

"If immortality means genocide of the entire time lords, than yes."

"Immortality, is that all that people can find from taking away my life energy?" Doctor says with a chuckle. The Time Lord spreads his arms out wide and states proudly, "If you want me, come and get me."

* * *

River watched in raging jealousy watching that stupid girl make out with HER Doctor. She still kept her self hidden to go along with the Doctor's plan but she could not help but get mad. She watched them. That stupid alien within her taking away her husband, while she could only helplessly watch. It pained her. And why wasn't the Doctor resisting? He said he could resist her pheromones but he did nothing. No. He was being seduced. That bloody liar, River thought angrily. She came out of her hiding spot and instantly shoved Carys away from her, the pheromones losing the affect of seduction on the Doctor. The Time Lorde snapped back to reality and looked up at his angry wife.

"Well that didn't work did it." he said jokingly.

River slapped him across the face, "Lie to me again, and I'll keep myself in Stormcage forever."

Doctor frowned.

River turned to Carys, and said, "Now listen to me you good for nothing slutty alien, get out of the girl's body right now!"

The Lust said, "No! I need a host!"

Gwen came out of her hiding spot as well and said, standing behind the alien within Carys, "Then use mine!"

Jack came out, "No!"

Gwen forced him back, "We can't let this alien abuse this girl's body like that anymore!"

"She'll do the exact same to you!"

"Just trust me, Jack!" she pleaded. Jack hesitated worriedly and stepped back.

Gwen turned to Carys, "Now take my body, Lust."

Out of Carys mouth was a pink gas and it began moving toward Gwen. Gwen cried. Knowing she will become a slut, she was obviously sad. Jack took an alien rock looking thing Torchwood found and placed in on the ground, the rock illuminating a glow surrounding the gas alien, trapping her inside. Gwen looked at the trapped alien, watching it fly around for escape. Knowing that this alien couldn't survive much longer on this planer, they watched it, die away into dust. The glow dissappeared and that was left. Dust

* * *

Doctor and Jack shook hands.

Jack said, "Well nice meeting you again Doctor."

Doctor smiled, "Don't worry you'll see me again. Well my past self."

They laughed and the Doctor went back inside giving the immortal, partly-gay man one final wave before stepping back inside the TARDIS. He closed the door and saw River leaning on the controls, arms crossed with an angry face. Oh no, I'm in trouble, he thought.

"So...where to now?" he asked.

"Anywhere. I don't care."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Even Stormcage."

"YES! Now shut up and drive." she said more sternly, realizing that she just exposed the anger she was hiding.

"River," Doctor came up to her, "what's wrong?"

"What do you think?"

"Look it's not my fault that the alien seduced me-"

"I'm not mad at you about that."

"Then what are you mad at me about?"

"Lying."

"What does that mean?"

"You lied to me again saying you could resist her pheromones."

"Well how else could I let you agree with the plan?!"

"At least put my worries before that!"

River crossed her arms again this time looking away from her husband, a tear trickling down her eyes. Doctor felt the guilt of lying and making her cry rush up inside him and grabbed River's hand kissing it gently.

"What can I do to make up for my sins, my lovely River?"

She laughed, "Give me a chance to treat you like that stupid alien did."

Doctor laughed and kissed her.

* * *

_**Well there we go.**_

_**NinjaFlautist**_


End file.
